Corrugated containers are made from pieces of flat paperboard stock material that are die cut into shapes that define various panels. The shapes are folded along predefined lines between the panels with at least one overlapping strip or panel that is glued, taped or otherwise affixed to another panel to form an enclosed boundary. The panels are folded and/or glued into place to become the walls of the container. The containers are traditionally provided to product manufacturers and/or retailers in a collapsed or knock-down configuration for storage, handling and shipping. The manufacturer and/or retailers open the knockdown containers and fold appropriately to utilize the assembled container for packing and/or displaying products therein.
The knockdown containers are typically manufactured by feeding flat die cut sheets through a fold-and-glue machine. The fold-and-glue machine applies adhesive and folds over select panels so that the panels are in the knock-down configuration. One common knock-down container is an open-top style box container. An open-top style box container is typically used to ship products to retailers, who can then display the products to consumers at the retailer's point-of-sale location. It is desirable to minimize the time and effort necessary for retailers to assemble a container from its knock-down configuration. Thus, such container suppliers typically attempt to design containers that do not require separate discrete parts such as reinforcing inserts or dividers. However, in circumstances in which heavy products are being displayed in the containers, it is often necessary to utilize separate metal supports and/or corrugated support dividers to handle the heavy load. This adds considerably to the assembly labor as well as material costs for the container. Furthermore, other circumstances may require the containers to transport and secure fragile items. Standard open-top style box containers are generally not appropriate for handling such fragile items because the open-top does not provide the security required for the fragile items.
An example of such an open-top style box container is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,981,017 (the '017 Patent”), the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. However, the container disclosed in the '017 Patent is not configured to handle heavy loads or to maintain fragile items therein. Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide a box container that can accommodate heavier product loads without requiring additional support members and that can support fragile items safely during transport and display.